


Boundary Issues

by Vivian Moon (vivian_moon)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: College era, Community: comics-kink, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_moon/pseuds/Vivian%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other, much more secret incident that happened when they were at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundary Issues

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my old Reed/Victor kink meme fills. (Sadly. Why are there not twenty zillion fics for this pairing, dammit? Marvel fandom, I am disappoint.)

Reed might not be the most socially aware guy in his peer group, but even he couldn't miss the fact that Victor Von Doom didn't like him. That was fine by him; Reed didn't like Victor. He was rude and unpleasant and endlessly frustrating to argue with. (Sometimes that was because he was right, but Reed was man enough to admit that. Unlike Victor, who wouldn't admit Reed was right about anything _ever_.)

He didn't _like_ Victor, but he respected him, or at least respected his intelligence. So it would have been nice if Victor respected him back, even a little bit.

Reed had met people before who resented him for his intelligence, distrusted him because of it, even feared him because of it. He'd never met anyone who simply refused to _acknowledge_ it. And it was slightly embarrassing to realize just how much it drove him nuts.

Victor was never impressed by the points that Reed made in debates. He refused to team up to work together on projects. The only thing he _would_ agree to was the occasional game of chess, but winning his respect that way had hit a slight snag, in that their two games so far had resulted in a hard won stalemate and a narrow win for Victor.

Reed had analyzed his game enough to be sure that he could win the third round, but the hard part was tracking Victor down to arrange a rematch. He was clearly working on some time-consuming private project, since he barely showed up to classes any more. Reed was reduced to the embarrassing level of walking past his dorm room on any thin excuse, hoping to catch Victor on the way in or out.

It was more habit than hope that made him drop by after a late night lab session, but it seemed he'd finally caught a break at last. The door to Victor's bedroom was ajar, and he tapped it cautiously and then peered in. "Victor?"

The room beyond was dark and empty. Victor must have just run out to grab a snack or take a bathroom break, too wrapped up in his work to bother locking the door. He could see pages of equations spread out over the bed, and curiosity lured him to peer closer. But before he could get a good look, he heard the bang of one the heavy fire doors out in the hallway. He dashed back out of the bedroom - just in time to come face to face with Victor.

In fact, Victor's face was about the only place Reed was comfortable looking, because all he was wearing was a damp green towel wrapped round his waist. He must have come straight from what Reed guessed was a pretty hurried shower, since he'd barely taken the time to dry himself off. His wavy dark hair was plastered to his forehead, and water droplets still ran in trails down his chest.

His very muscular chest, complete with a dusting of chest hair. Reed had never been one to fall prey to body envy, but somehow it seemed extra unfair that Victor should have a brain to match his _and_ a perfect physique.

But definitely not the winning personality to go with it. He was glaring at Reed with what might be suspicion if it wasn't so layered with contempt, and Reed scrambled out of his way, flustered and embarrassed.

"Uh, hi, Victor," he said. "Sorry to, um, I was just-"

"Richards, I have no idea why you think you have a right to invade my private quarters, and nor do I particularly care," Victor said, folding his arms across his bare chest. "Kindly crawl back to whatever puerile activity you were engaged in and leave me in peace." He moved towards his bedroom.

Jeez. Ordinarily Reed would have words to say about Victor's attitude, but right now he was sufficiently off-balance that it was a relief to have an excuse to go. He started to turn away, then changed his mind and swung back. "No, wait, Victor, I-"

Except that Victor hadn't moved into the room as Reed expected but still standing blocking the doorway. Reed narrowly avoided crashing into him, putting up a hand to stop himself.

A hand that landed on Victor's stomach, right above the towel. Reed jerked backwards instantly, mortified, but the hasty motion only caused the towel to start to slide.

It was pure animal reflex for his head to move to follow the motion of a falling object, but that really, really didn't make him feel any better about where his gaze ended up. Or the fact that his science brain, which never switched off even when it really ought to, took a moment to note that Victor wasn't circumcised and append that to his mental datafile on Latveria.

He raised his head and swallowed awkwardly. "Um..." Maybe they could laugh this off? Oh, wait. Victor had no discernible sense of humor.

Reed had time for only the briefest glimpse of his thunderous scowl before Victor seized his arm and yanked him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Victor backed him up against the wall with no apparent regard for his own nakedness, and Reed's heart pounded rapidly with nerves.

Which was extremely bad, because his hormones, with the worst case of timing ever exhibited, put together his racing heart and the sense memory of touching skin, and concluded something exciting was happening. Reed squeaked in alarm and pressed further back against the wall, wishing he could flatten his body at will. Especially certain parts.

Victor's hands were braced against the wall to either side of his head, leaving him with no way to escape. He didn't dare look away from the cold stare that pinned him, Victor's eyes almost pure black in the dimness. "Richards, if you seek to humiliate me, then your methods are sorely mistaken."

Based on Reed's brief glimpse, Victor didn't have anything to be humiliated about, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't be a productive comment. He smiled nervously. "Victor, I didn't mean- No one would have seen anyway. It's late..."

"Yes, it is. So perhaps this little scene is... purely for your own amusement?" Victor's voice dripped with honeyed contempt, and Reed didn't know what was wrong with him that his misplaced erection was only getting _worse_ , not subsiding.

"I really don't think this is funny," he said, with plaintive honesty. Victor was so close that Reed could feel the warmth of the hot shower still radiating from his bare skin.

"Then what _do_ you think it is?" Victor said, and then with rattlesnake speed he slammed his hand down to grab hold of Reed's crotch, and _squeezed_. Reed arched his back with a strangled sound, unable to even tell if the red hot pulse that burst through him was agony or pleasure. His nerves were on fire.

"Do you _want_ something from me, Richards?" Victor said, his lips brushing against the late night stubble on Reed's cheek, and Reed's head was spinning so much that he couldn't think. It was too much, too intense, and he wanted- he didn't _know_ what he wanted, but he was aching for it, desperate.

"I-" Reed couldn't make the words, he wasn't sure he _had_ the words. He let out an embarrassing mewling noise of protest as the crushing grip around his cock released.

But then Victor's hands were tearing at his shirt, ripping buttons free, and Reed was helping him, desperate to get out of the restrictive clothes that were suddenly suffocating him. The shirt went somewhere across the room - didn't know where, didn't care, because his hands were on Victor's shoulders, on his chest, oh _God_ , yes, warm, damp muscle moving underneath his touch...

Victor yanked the button of Reed's pants so hard the zipper pulled right open, and shoved them down past his hips, pushing his briefs along with them. Reed barely had time to gasp with relief before Victor was on him, shoving against him like they were wrestling, like he wanted to force Reed through the wall. He was muttered a panted stream of words against Reed's shoulder, "infuriating- _aggravating_... have the gall to... worthless-"

Reed didn't care, it didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was the press of bodies, friction, the way Victor did everything at full-on, relentless intensity, not stopping or slowing or letting up until, until-

Reed let out a sharp cry and shuddered as he came, slumping forward weakly but still held up by the way Victor was driving into him - until he too gave way, collapsing against Reed with a throaty growl of triumph at being the winner of whatever kind of contest he thought this was.

For a moment there was only panting, breathy silence in the dark. Reed rested his head back against the wall, only now becoming aware of the sweat pooled in his hair, of the sticky mess across his legs and belly. As the flush receded from his skin, a chill set in, and he was suddenly very aware of his own nakedness.

What the hell had he just _done_? And with _Victor_ , of all people? Looking back he couldn't even figure out the sequence of events that had led them to this impossible place.

He raised his head, the start of Victor's name on his lips, but he never got to figure out how he'd have followed it. "Get out," Victor said, shoving his discarded shirt at him and pushing him towards the door, and Reed barely had time to tuck himself back into his pants as he stumbled out into the thankfully empty hallway. He turned back towards the door in time to see it slam closed behind him.

He was pretty sure Victor wouldn't let him back inside if he knocked. He swallowed as he buttoned his shirt and straightened his clothes as best he could, horribly conscious of how they were sticking to him and what he must look like, smell like.

He just hoped he didn't run into anyone else on the way back to his room, and sent up a silent prayer that Ben was already in bed, sleeping.

Because he didn't plan on telling anyone else about this, ever.


End file.
